The present disclosure relates to a transmission device, a reception device, and a communication system.
Recently, with an increase in attention to social environments, a management device capable of controlling the supply of power to an electronic device (for example, an intelligent tap, a smart tap, or the like) connected by a power line (for example, control for selectively stopping the supply of power to a device that need not be supplied with power, or the like) has emerged. The above management device uses, for example, technology for using a power line, which is called Power Line Communication (PLC), as a communication line. Technology for performing communication through a power line using PLC may be, for example, Patent Literature 1.